<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wondered by Pr1nceMax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985269">Wondered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax'>Pr1nceMax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), alice in coronaland ( madgirltm @ tumblr )</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>varian's turn to tell a story!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Series Finale<br/>________________________________________<br/>Rapunzel: In a way, Everyone found EXACTLY where they’re meant to be.<br/>Eugene: But you didn’t think the story ended there, did you?<br/>Rapunzel: There’s so much more that happens, however–<br/>Eugene: It’s not OUR story. In fact, I think I know someone a little more suited to telling this one.<br/>Varian: ...oh no</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice (Alice in Wonderland)/Varian (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wondered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strike>
    <span>Oh jeez…</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the story of a mad girl–the bane of my existence and also my girlfriend– and an alchemist who didn’t know what he was signing up for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our story starts thousands of years ago with a man named Demanitus. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Gosh, Eugene made this look easy. </span>
  </strike>
  <span>There was only one thing Demanitus loved more than Alchemy, and that was his wife: Alice. Who he left everything in this world too when he died. Or at least, when everyone thought he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, Demantius had gathered journals and scrolls of information in his lifetime, and while the information relating to the sun drop and moonstone had been destroyed: The rest of it was left with Alice. But she knew that amount of information and blueprints could be used against Demanitus. Who had turned himself into a--a monkey. You have to ask Rapunzel for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, the point is, that Alice took those journals and scrolls, and locked them away in a safe in her cellar. She changed her last name and went into hiding in Corona. The only person outside of the family who knew of her true identity was the Queen, who took Alice’s true name to her grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jones became the new name, and Alice and her son became unassuming nobility. And when Alice’s son was old enough, she passed on Demantius’ journals and scrolls. And when his children became old enough, they were passed on again. A secret that no one knew: only those who saw the journals knew. Sometimes, not even siblings would know that one of them was given such an important task of protecting their grandfather’s work. This has gone on for two millennia, the scrolls and notes and journals being passed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the lost princess happened. Rapunzel. You know her story, right? Of course, you do, who doesn’t? Well, just a few years after Rapunzel was kidnapped from her bed, across Corona, another sweet blonde baby was born. This one was named Alice. And while she looked like her mother in every way, her laugh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh was one of curiosity. Every question that bubbled in her throat could only come out in laughter, charming little bells that jingled with unspoken curiosities. It was the laugh of her father, that neither of her siblings shared. One that refused to be silenced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once she could speak, it was all she ever did. Questions. She’d ask one every minute, if not many. If her lips could move that fast, she would ask multiple a second. Her father encouraged it, answered every question she could come up with, and if he didn’t have an answer, he’d go find one for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the questions stopped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>